This device is comprised of a mechanical combination for utilization as a rotary fluid pump, and is based on my abandoned U.S. patent applications:
Ser. No. 031,006; filing date 04/18/79; PA1 Ser. No. 056,875; filing date 07/12/79; PA1 Ser. No. 107,349; filing date 12/26/79;
and the disclosure documents referenced within those applications for patents and the disclosure documents filed while the above applications were still pending and wherein said applications were referenced.